The inventive concept relates to a light-emitting device, a package including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same. For example, the present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device including a structure having improved light extraction efficiency, a package including the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
The light-emitting device may include a reflective electrode layer under a light-emitting structure therein in order to improve extraction efficiency of light emitted from the light-emitting structure. Recently, as a size of the light-emitting device has gradually reduced, a light-emitting device and a package including the light-emitting device having a structure capable of increasing reflectance of a reflective electrode layer are desirable.